Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Spitter
as Spitter in the original series]] Spitter is a Spheroid alien from swamp planet of Scalpasc. Appearance Spitter is a large blowfish alien. He can spit high pressure goo at a high speed. It was first seen being used by Ben in Ben 10,000. He can also make his goo acidic. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but his Infinimatrix symbol is on his chest instead of above his waist. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his original series appearance, but his Codontrix symbol is on his chest. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but his Omnitrix symbol is on his chest and his pants are green. Abilities Spitter expands his body (possibly from the creation of the green slime) and spits a stream of slime from his mouth. The slime can be acidic, and has been shown to be highly conductive of electricity. He has enhanced strength, and is immune to poison, due to not having a nose. In John Smith 10, his slime can cancel out intangibility, like from Ghostfreak or Big Chill. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his Ultimate Alien ''appearance. He appears in F.A.I.L., where he defeats Mr. Baumann. Noah 10 In ''Noah 10, he looks the same as Ultimate Alien Spitter. Even though he is rarely used, Noah claims he likes him. It is also shown that along with goo, he can spit acid and other things. Ben 10: Omni-Force He is one of the aliens that will be used by Ben. He looks the same as his Ultimate Alien version, but with white wristbands on his arms. Jimmy 10 Spitter is confirmed to make an appearance in Jimmy 10, but it is unknown when that will happen. Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix He will make some appearnces in Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix Though Aggregor says he is just a Stinkfly that can't fly. Ben uses him neutral. Stan 14 Spitter is one of the original aliens in Stan 14. John Smith 10: Galactic Battle Spitter first appears in the Clone Wars, where John uses him on accident. Appearances By John *General John (first appearance) (Unintentional transformation; intended alien was Water Hazard) *Ghost Town (John Smith 10) By Ultimate John *Separatists (episode) *The Ultimate Battle Part 1 Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Manipulation (first re-appearance) By John *War Game (accidental transformation) Phantom Watch *Wanted (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Ghost of a Battle Spacewalker *Drill in the Wall (first re-appearance) *Phoenix King (episode) (by clone 2) Ben 52 He is Ben Tennyson's second transformation. Appearances *And Then There Was A Reboot (first appearance) Stew 10 He is one of Stew's original 10 aliens. Also one of the least used. Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Rumors and Lies (first reappearance) *Reassemble Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Unknown Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown Gallery 1279902331382 f.jpg|Spitter spitting Spitter.gif Spitter.png|Ben 10,000 as Spitter Dennis as Spitter.jpg|Dennis as Spitter Spitter (firstartman).PNG|Spitter (firstartman) spom.png|a Fan`s Version of Spitter|link=http://trinumanuva.deviantart.com/ BTE Spitter.png|Spitter in BTE ﻿ Category:Ken 10 Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Seth 10 Aliens Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Stan's Aliens Category:Characters Category:Green Aliens Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Kai 10 Category:Dactyl 10 Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Green eyed aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:John Smith 10 Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Aliens Category:Legacy aliens Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo